Trent and Lindsay's Sleepover
by GoldiLocksHana
Summary: LXT, GXT, takes place during Total Drama Island at the hotel once they've been kicked off the show. Lindsay and Trent hang out and talk life before the show.


Trent dipped his feet into the pool and smiled at Lindsay.

"It's great hanging out like this" Trent smiled over at her, referencing to the fact he hadn't got to talk to her without boyfriend being with her.  
"Yep" She smiled back, then continued staring at her feet as she paddled them in the water.

It was night at Haute Camp-ture and everyone was just relaxing as they always did. Most people were inside and probably in bed, but Trent and Lindsay could hear Izzy, Tyler and Cody in the games room.

"Do you miss Gwen?" Lindsay suddenly turned to Trent and Trent sighed before nodding.  
"Of course. I hope she forgives me-" Trent looked in the distance where to where the camp was. Lindsay nodded, and reached out to put a hand on Trent's shoulder.  
"Of course she will! She _really_ likes you silly!" Lindsay giggled, and Trent felt a lot better.

Suddenly there was silence as they heard Tyler, Izzy and Cody nosily leave the games room and the two watched the lights go out.

"I think we should head in now too" Trent stood up, and offered a hand to pull up Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded while yawning, and the two slowly walked inside.

"It's great getting to hang here with everyone, because, we got like hate each other anymore, like everyone can talk and not compete and stuff," Lindsay said, and Trent nodded.  
"Yeah, it's so relaxed! Can you believe Chris would hook us up with a place like this?"  
"Totally different from camp! And my room's great! It's like the size of my pool back home, and has a spa in the bathroom! Hey! Trent, why don't you sleep in my room tonight? We'll totally drag your bed in, and you can sleep there on the floor!" Lindsay beamed at the idea.  
"Will Tyler mind?" Trent raised an eyebrow. Not that the Jock was one to get angry, and they weren't going to do _anything_ anyway.  
"_No_oooo" Lindsay happily said not really thinking whether Tyler would or not.  
"Ok then, sure! I'm only 2 doors down, so moving the bed won't be a problem"

"Woo-hoo! We're going to have a sleepover! Oh this is going to be awesome! I'll totally go get us some snacks from the Kitchen now!" Lindsay beamed as they arrived in the lobby area, and skipped off to the Kitchens. Trent shrugged and laughed, then headed up the two flights of stairs wondering what he'd let his self in for, and why he hadn't hung out with Lindsay one-and-one more since being here. Sure, it would be a compliment to say she was even the dimmest bulb out of the lot, but she was really sweet, and meant well. Half of the time she was too excited to sit down and think things through, but when she did – and understood what you said – Trent was sure she must be clever... no, that'd be the wrong word completely, but you know, she must be... not-so-dumb?

Trent searched through his head to find a better word then not-so-dumb which Lindsay _could be_, as clever, knowledgeable and intellectual would probably be a few steps above.

He walked quickly along the corridors, noting that no-one seemed up even though it wasn't that late. Izzy, Harold and Cody had been put on their floor, but it seemed dead quite. He hoped Lindsay wouldn't be loud when she brought back their snacks and he got out his key to open his massive room and take out the king-sized mattress to Lindsay's room.

Trent shook his head staring at his bed. No way could he lift that _alone_ into Lindsay's room. Trent removed the thousands of decorative pillows off, then his normal pillows and blankets. He carried these firstly, and hoped that Lindsay would be in her room ready to help lift the mattress. But she wasn't there yet, so Trent went to Harold's room – the one in between his and Lindsay's- to ask for a helping sound because he knew that Harold was probably reading or something. But there was no reply so Trent shrugged, then realised that Harold was most likely up with LeShawna like he was most nights.

Trent didn't want to bother the others. Izzy wouldn't leave them alone, and then he'd _never_ get sleep, and Cody would keep making jests about it, and Tyler and Gwen might get the wrong end of the stick, and both of them would have to suffer all because they ate some food and sleep in the same room on separate beds.

Trent decided to see if Lindsay had opened her room later, and put his blankets and pillows on his bed again as he went to the bathroom to get changed – in case Lindsay opened the door while he was getting changed. He couldn't sleep in his boxers in her room, or else if anyone saw... Trent settled with his sleeping trousers he's mum had brought him last Christmas. They weren't _that_ bad.

Trent then made his way to check if Lindsay was there, and she was just walking up to her room.

"Could you not get anything?" Trent asked, looking at her empty hands and Lindsay giggled.  
"Don't be so silly! The nice intern is bringing it up for me!" Lindsay beamed then Trent nodded.  
" Wanna help me bring my mattress in?"  
"Sure!"

Lindsay skipped behind him and the two managed to carry it all through and put it on the floor at the end of Lindsay's bed. Lindsay got her PJ's from under her pillow and slipped into her bathroom to get ready. There was a knock in the door, and Trent opened it to find the intern standing there with a _trolley_.

"Urm is this-"  
"Your food" The intern smiled and took off the purple-red cover and revealed cakes, crisps, drinks, sweets and popcorn.

"Whoa! Urm, thanks man!" Trent smiled, and the intern went. How the hell were they going to eat all this?  
"Did he bring it?" Lindsay opened the bathroom door and rang over to the trolley squealing like a little girl, "Oh my favourite!" she smiled as she picked up the butter popcorn, and went to sit on her bed.

"Do you do this at home?" Trent laughed and took some of the sweets and sat down on his bed and looked up at Lindsay.  
"Well, duh, but there's like usually a _load_ of people. But you know, I kinda prefer everyone on set"  
"Really?" Trent asked, thinking over his friends at home... he didn't have many, but a few close ones, but he'd forgotten all about them while being here, "you know what same. Everyone's really nice"  
"Yep!" Lindsay licked her fingers and passed the bowl of popcorn to Trent, "could you please pass me a drink and some chocolate?"  
"What were your friends like?" Trent asked while obeying Lindsay's wishes and sorting out a drink from the trolley. Lindsay shrugged.  
"Cheerleaders and Jocks pretty much. That's because I was on the squad"  
"Did you have a boyfriend before Tyler?"

Lindsay thought about it.

"Yeh, but nothing like, serious like now. Well, there was Sean, Toby and urmm Kyle was it? Anyway, they weren't anything big. Oh! There was this _really_ cute guy when I was in pre-school. I don't remember his name but he gave me this necklace, wait – see?" Lindsay reached into her jewellery box at the side of the bed then leaned so Trent could see it, "it's so pretty!"  
"Better then the tracksuit Tyler got for you?"  
"That's different!" Lindsay giggled, and put it away, "but no, I suppose Tyler's my first _proper_ boyfriend. What about you Trent?"

Trent smiled, remembering that necklace looked similar, and gave him some memories.

"Nothing like Gwen, of course – I haven't met her. Little crushes type of things, dates now and then but it doesn't last. I had a pre-school romance too," Trent laughed, "I wrote her my first song and brought her some jewellery too. Can't remember what"  
"Aww that's so cute Trent! Ohmygosh! Trent, did you write the song at the talent contest for Gwen?"  
"Yes Lindsay," Trent put his food away and pulled his covers up suddenly feeling tired. Lindsay followed, and got comfortable in her bed and turned off the lights.

"I hope you and," Lindsay yawned before continuing her sentence, "and Gwen stay together. You like, so cute. I'm sorry for what Heather did, she's such a bitch!"

Trent nodded, but was surprised how tired his was.

"Hey! Trent, tomorrow can we throw a BBQ? Then we should have a pool party, then later should all watch a film"  
"Sounds great Lindsay" Trent tiredly replied.  
"Yeh! We totally have to! Oooh! We should watch a film in the morning and order breakfast to be delivered here! Ooohmygosh, I'm totally gonna sleep now so it's morning quicker! Night Trent!"  
"Night Lindsay"....

... Trent suddenly fell into an awkward half-awake, half-asleep phrase and thoughts of a young blonde girl and the necklace he gave her before he moved away came to mind. Could it be Lindsay? Nah, it couldn't. He'd know these things... would he?

**Quick one-off, because I'll get round to finishing MSNC soon...ish. After the exams XD hope you guys like!! **


End file.
